Winners and Losers
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: SwanMillsFamily game night. A little angst followed by hurt/comfort/fluff.


_Just a small oneshot that popped into my head. _

_SwanMillsFamily game night. A little angst followed by hurt/comfort/fluff. _

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Emma sighs as she looks at her dwindling pile of pretend money. Henry always picks Monopoly and she knows why – he's a freaking property genius already. She doesn't know if he gets his skill at deals from his grandfather or what but all she knows is that he's not one to mess with when it comes to Monopoly. She looks over to his side of the board seeing it stacked high with $100 and $500 bills whilst all she has left is a few crumpled $5 notes.

She frowns again hoping she doesn't land on his hotels before shooting a glance at her wife who as always is deep in concentration. It's Regina's turn and she can see that her wife is faring no better than her. Emma can also see the affect it has. Regina hates to lose and Emma knows it. It's not to do with Regina being a sore loser though. It comes from the past that still lingers in their minds from time to time.

Regina rolls the dice slowly and Emma can see the tired look of defeat in Regina's eyes. Emma frowns wishing a game like this didn't affect her wife so. They normally have fun on game night. For most of the night they do until the end of the game.

Although Emma hates to admit it she knows a lot of it is due to their son. Henry is an amazing kid most of the time but sometimes he lets himself forget their past. He wins and he gets excited and sometimes the wrong thing just slips out.

Regina lands on Piccadilly right where Henry has a hotel. Henry fistpumps the air before grinning and demanding his rent money. Regina sighs gathering up what little is left of her money before handing it to her son. With a glum look she declares, "I'm out."

Henry cheers and whilst Regina musters up a smile for her son because his happiness is still and always tantamount to her. If he's happy and excited then it makes her happy too. That doesn't change the fact that hearing him cheer at her defeat still cuts her to the core and sends an ache through her heart.

"Yes!" he cries before putting the money into piles, "Mom you always lose," he says without even thinking about it. Emma frowns as she notices what he doesn't. It's a flash of pain in dark eyes before Regina puts her mask up for her son to shield him from what his words have done. It's quick but Emma still sees it and she feels a pang in her own heart from sympathy.

She meets Regina's gaze before mouthing, "Go," with a subtle nod to indicate that it's okay to not be okay.

Regina nods back with a small grateful smile and Emma can see the tears shining in the caramel gaze. She waits for Regina to leave before turning to her son, "Kid," she says with a sigh, "Did you have to say that?"

"What?" he asks confusedly, "Why did Mom go?"

"Think about what you said."

"I said she always loses. She does."

"Yeah," Emma says, "She does. Now think about your book."

Henry frowns in realisation as he quietly replies, "Oh."

"Oh," Emma echoes, "When you say things like that kid, all it reminds your Mom of is a time when she did always lose."

"But she doesn't anymore. She has us," Henry says.

"I know Henry," Emma replies, "She has us and love and a family. She doesn't lose but when you say things like you did it hurts because the evil queen and the pain and the losing will always be a part of her, her past. I know you don't mean to hurt her but just think about your words okay?"

He nods with a slightly guilty expression, "I will. Should we not play games anymore? I thought we were all having fun."

Emma shakes her head not wanting to take away one of their fun, family traditions because game night is one of the things they need, it's a simple family moment that all of them have wanted for so long and none of them want to lose it, "No kid. We all still love game night, your Mom included but it doesn't change the fact that sometimes your words hurt. I'm not saying let her win or anything like that. I'm just saying that when you win you don't need to rub it in."

"Okay," Henry says in understanding, "Can I go see her and apologise?"

Emma nods looping her arm around his shoulders before leading him upstairs and through to the master bedroom. She knows what she'll find. Regina sits on the bed, head bowed as she looks down at the book that started everything. The book full of tales of villains and heroes, defeat, despair, pain and most of all loss after loss for her.

Emma sighs before walking across the room and sliding the book away from her wife. She takes it and puts it back in its place in the cubby-hole in Regina's walk-in closet. As she puts it away she grabs something else, something she needs to remind Regina of what they have now. Emma walks back into the bedroom sitting on the bed noticing Henry still in the doorway unsure of what to say and do.

She cups her wife's chin gently turning her face so they can look each other in the eye. She tucks a stray curl behind Regina's ear before kissing her tenderly. It's soft, loving and brief, just enough to tell Regina that she's with people who love her. Emma moves her hand placing it on Regina's arm before rubbing it in soothing circles, "You don't always lose," she says.

Regina scoffs, "The book –"

"Is wrong," Henry finishes for her, "I'm sorry about what I said Mom. I was just talking about the game. I never meant to hurt you or anything but I did so I'm sorry."

"It's okay Henry," Regina replies, "It's not about you but me. I lost a lot Henry and I can't help but remember that sometimes. Don't worry about me thought okay? You just worry about having fun and enjoying family game night."

"I enjoy it more when we all have fun," Henry says.

"So do I," Regina says, "And normally I do. I love us being a family and us being together but just because I'm happy and good now doesn't mean my past is erased. The Evil Queen, the pain I caused and have suffered, doesn't go away. I carry it every day and sometimes it comes back to me when I don't want it to."

Henry sighs, "But you're not a loser anymore."

"He's right," Emma says before sliding the second book into Regina's hands, "That other book tells one story but I think this one tells a better one."

It's a book Regina gave Emma two years ago for their first Christmas together. It's handmade and bound and done in a similar style to Henry's except this one is bound in white. The pages are hand written and tell the story of them. It's words speak of Henry finding Emma and bringing her home, of curses breaking, long battles for redemption and their eventual realisation of love. It tells the story of them, of happiness, love and family.

It's their happy ending, the one the other book never gave them. Regina and Henry's search for the author proved fruitless, only reminding them of something they already knew – that they were the ones in charge of their destiny not a writer of a book written long ago. With that knowledge Regina fought for her destiny, the one she wanted not one thrust upon her by dust or prophesies or anything else.

When she found her happy ending she wrote it down. It was a story that gave her everything she ever wanted and it's one she wants her children and grandchildren and maybe even further generations to know. It's the story that tells their beginning.

Regina smiles looking at the book brushing her finger reverently over the cover and a photo of the three of them. Emma smiles seeing her wife's smile kissing her cheek, "You're a winner. We all are Regina because we're together now. No matter what happens we have each other. You don't lose anymore."

"None of us do," Regina replies smiling at her wife and son. Games and words may bring back past hurt but her family soothes it away. Having them here is the only reminder she needs that she doesn't lose every game. She fought for her happy ending and she lives it every day. She smiles brightly at both of them ruffling her son's hair before kissing her wife, "I love you both so much."

"I love you too," Emma says.

"I love you three," Henry adds and together they hug.

They all smile broadly into the embrace before parting. "How about a rematch?" Emma asks.

Regina rolls her eyes before Henry chuckles and replies, "How about a movie instead?"

_Thanks for the review :) _


End file.
